1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transmission line switching apparatus and method for selectively switching coupling between a plurality of first transmission lines and a plurality of second transmission lines which are respectively coupled with each other. In particular, the transmission line switching apparatus and method can be adapted to a switching apparatus of a communication network using (1) optical fibers being serving as a transmission path for optical signal, (2) electric wire serving as a transmission path for electric signal and the like.
2. Related Background Art
Recently there are found increasing developments in the field of optical communication. Taking into consideration the present circumstances that optical communication is introduced in main lines, it is urgently needed to make up large-scale wiring networks for coupling a number of optical fibers in matrix arrangements which are different from the conventional point-to-point relay transmission system.
A conventional optical fiber switching device comprises, although not illustrated here, a plurality of guide rails which are arranged perpendicular to each other, and slide terminals slidably mounted on the guide rails, and optical fibers respectively secured to the respective slide terminals, whereby the slide terminals are slid to couple required ones of the optical fibers (see "1.times.1000 Optical Switch for 10-Fiber Ribbon" Spring General Conference of The Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers (1989), ps. 4-238).